A hook and loop fastening system can be used to fasten things together. For example, a hook and loop fastening system can be used to fasten a disposable wearable absorbent article around a wearer. In a hook and loop fastening system, a male fastening material includes hooks and a female fastening material includes loops. The male fastening material is configured to releasably engage the female fastening material. In some hook and loop fastening systems, the female fastening material is a fibrous material. However, if the hooks of a male fastening material are not configured for the loops of a fibrous material, then few loops are captured and retained by the hooks, and the male fastening material cannot be used with the fibrous material to form a reliable hook and loop fastening system.